


Our Game

by drickings



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drickings/pseuds/drickings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They knew that what they were feeling for each other wasn't love. Maybe it was just atraction, maybe it was just some kind of sick twisted feeling that lead both into some kind of relationship. And now, they knew that it was time for stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Game

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fanfiction for my friend and she suggested me to post it so... Here I am. English isn't my first language so if I made some mistake I'm sorry. I hope you like it guys.

It was in nights like this one, that Tony get himself wondering, what the hell he was thinking when he got himself into this relationship. It was clear that he didn't love Loki and vice versa, but love wasn't the only thing that was needed in a relationship right?

But maybe, just maybe it was. Tony knew that the relationship between him and Loki wasn't going to last much but he didn't expect it to end up like this. He should have ended this sooner, in fact he shouldn't have let it start, but he really liked the guy, he was smart and he made Tony feel curious about him. He was the kind of person that you want to know piece by piece, and the way that he had with words, no surprise that people called him Silvertongue. In all, he was everything that caught Tony's attention. 

Now wasn't time for it, now wasn't time for think how things should have happened. When everything started, there wasn't much to protest, there was just sex, marvelous sex and just it. Then, Loki would disappear for an entire week or so, and they would do it again and again. Sometimes Loki would come back covered in blood, Tony would start to argue and then they would ended up in Tony's bed. It was always like this, sometimes they wouldn't even talked with each other. 

Then they got to another level, when they both were fighting for dominance, during the sex Tony would feel Loki's hands tighter and his mouth rougher and he responded bites and tight grips. Sometimes Tony tasted blood in his tongue after biting Loki's neck and he felt pleasure when Loki hissed in pain when his grip was too tight. And in the morning Tony would wake up with bruises in his body.

They should have stopped there, but neither of them was willing to give up. Because it was a game after all, a sick game. A game were the winner wins nothing, nothing than the satisfaction of see the other loose. So they kept going, and sooner they were hurting each other again, but now with words. They knew they couldn't keep doing this, that sooner or later things would blow up and they would have do give up.

And now, here they are. Both broken, both with bitter memories and a relationship destroyed beyond repair. All this in one year, one tiring year. There were almost no good memories and looking closely they were always fighting, always playing the game without even noticing. Maybe because they didn't want to see the truth, the truth that they had always ignored. They didn't love each other, in fact, they hated each other, they wanted to see one another broken and Tony was so tired of this.

He was tired of hiding the bruises, telling lies for his friends, trying to keep everything in secret. He missed a normal relationship, the one that he had once with Pepper, when he didn't wanted to hurt her. When everything was almost normal. They truly cared about each other.

Tony dropped his heads on his hands, now with some scratches and maybe tiny pieces of glass. He and Loki had another fight, and this one was the worse. They were questioning each other about their relationship, they didn't want to acknowledge that they were both wrong and they both were guilty. Then everything blew up and they actually fought. There were shattered glass everywhere, the windows were broken, the furnitures were all messed up. The dinner table was broken, the couch was ripped and the TV was on the floor.

What had made Tony frightened, was the fact that he called his armor during the fight. They had some fights before, but Tony never had called his armor. Of course that it wouldn't kill Loki, but there is another level and they had climbed it up without even knowing. Somewhere in they sick game, they had climbed a whole different level. Loki had also called his magic and actually used it on Tony with the intention of hurting. The armor couldn't kill Loki but Loki's magic could kill Tony if Loki's really wanted it.

And Tony knew, that now, Loki wouldn't think twice before killing him. Because that was what he always wanted and Loki's death was what Tony had always wanted too. They just didn't know it. Or they didn't want to acknowledge this fact. Which was more provable, because this truth had always been there. Right in their faces all time. They hated each other, they wanted to destroy each other. But they would never admit this to themselves. 

\- I guess this is our goodbye – Loki's silky voice echoed across the room. Tony didn't expect to see him again in a long time. Much less that he would come back to say goodbye.

\- Sorry about that – Tony spoke gesturing towards Loki's face. There was blood and it dropped from his chin, in the light of the moon Tony could see tiny pieces of glass on his face. Tony didn't know what to talk, what the hell was supposed to him to say?

\- It will heal – Loki didn't blink, his gaze was cold and controlled. He was calm, he didn't care to clean up his face before coming back. Which means that he couldn't wait to end this.

They both stayed in silence for minutes, but it seemed like ages when Loki spoke again.

\- Goodbye Anthony – he didn't wait Tony's reply, he just vanished in the air. 

And Tony stayed in his position for hours, he wasn't sad. He just didn't expect this to end up that way. But the game was always like that. Unexpected, he didn't remember when he decided to play it, it just came out of nowhere and he accepted. 

\- Goodbye Loki. - He spoke in a low voice.

Nobody won the game, but nobody lost. There were just two broken persons, two tired minds and a long way ahead, to clean up all the mess that was left behind.


End file.
